


I Can See Through The Stars Inside You

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Mild Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: an illustration for the derse miniswap





	I Can See Through The Stars Inside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/gifts).




End file.
